Saved (for now)
by Jabbawockeez - ABDC
Summary: Ummm i Can't think of a summery sorry!
1. Prologue

**Hey guyzzzz! I'm thinking of calling this story "Lies" please r&r if you like this name or pm me if you can think of a better one!**

My name is Kate Anderson Brewer. I have a little brother name Lucas and a best friend named Carson; we live in Caroline Bay, Canada, Ontario in an orphanage called InnsmouthMy parents died in a house fire when I was 5 (Lucas was 3) and until I was 8 we lived on the streets with Carson. (He's a close family friend)

**Stop lying.  
**

I am Princess Cecilia ColtswothMy little brother is Prince Thomas. Carson is not only our family's closest friend, but the son of Sir Henry Allenby our family's royal knight; Carson's real name is Sir James Allenby. He was the 28th knight to serve my family. I'm not the typical teenage girl - sure I almost never talk and when I do i use sign language- but that's not the point. I speak fluently in English and French but also Ancient Greek. I'm also not human neither is James or Thomas.

Thomas is a Vampire. (no he doesn't drink blood) he drinks a liquid called _Plasma Juice. _How and why he was turned is a different story, so for now let's just say he 'cheated' death.

James is a Werewolf. Now don't start thinking that he's a blood thirsty monster, 'cause he's not. He doesn't actually smell like a werewolf (Werewolves have a bleach-y kind of smell) James doesn't. He still has all the advantages of being a werewolf eg.) Smell, can see in the dark, run faster, stronger, and can turn into a wolf.

Me, Cecilia Rose Coltsworth. I'm not a normal supernatural. I have all the powers at the highest level. I control all elements and the weather. I am Telekinetic I can move people and objects with my mind. I can turn into a wolf I have all the abilities of a werewolf but not the posture. Werewolves are tall and buff. I am small and anorexic. I can see dead people and talk to them and raise armys of hundreds in my sleep. I can cast spells of both offence and defence.


	2. First chapter!

**Hey guys! This is the first REAL chapter of "Lies" can't wait!**

"WAKE UP YOU PEICES OF SHIT!" Our super-nice nurse – Mrs. Kenzi – told us "ITS NOT EVERYDAY AN ORPHAN LIKE YOU COULD GET ADOPTED!" She's so nice.

_Lies, lies, __**lies**_

I told myself. I sighed before getting up and grabbing the most boyish cloths I could fine; which just happened to be: dark gray skinny jeans, a tight black v-neck shirt with long sleeves, a black zip-up hoodie with gray stripes, and black an' purple Adidas. I brushed my long black hair and put it over my shoulders my red tips showing even though my hood was up. Before I left I went over to my old oak wood night stand and grabbed my sisters I-pod. I hurried over to my hiding spot; behind the book shelf was a mossy old dark wood door. Inside was a giant ballet room: there was 2 floor-to-ceiling windows (which were boarded up) so that there was just enough light in, and 5 ballet rods. **(A/N what are these called?) **I put the I-pod in the dock and flipped to a random song which just happened to be – Pumped up Kicks by Foster The People – and started dancing. My dancing wasn't ballet so to speak... it was dubstep and so was the song. A friend of mine remixed the song to my desire.

**Video of Kate dub stepping (I DON'T OWN IT):**

** watch?v=LXO-jKksQkM**

**Really short chapter I know but do you like it? Sorry for the swearing :3 but yeah this is it! On to the next chapter! 06/13/13 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry i haven't uploaded in a long time but i have school and a life; but alas! It's SUMMER! I still probably won't update a lot unless you guys could give me 10 reviews?! Or 7 at least.**

**I do not own DP Kelly Armstrong does **

**I do own most of the Characters and the plot **

**Enjoy!**

I stopped dancing. I wasn't tired I hardly was. The room temperature had changed so I turned around to meet the extraordinary bright blue eyes of my best friend and current boyfriend Carson; who was holding an apple. I stared at it then back at Carson. He smiled before tossing the apple over to me, I caught it with ease.

"Lucas want's you" he says nonchalantly. While I finish my apple I look over at him. He was wearing baggy jeans and my favourite sweater of his; it was a royal blue baggy hoodie he was also wearing a pair of Jordan 1 Flight's. Carson had dirty blond hair and of course his extraordinary bright blue eyes.

"Alright" I say as I throw out the core of the apple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(time skip)

Carson and I walk over to the music room where Lucas was. He smiled when he saw us and motioned us over.

"What is it?" I asked. Lucas just grinned up at me in his usual childish way and stared playing. I had recognized the song as soon as the melody left the piano. It was a song father used to play all the time. I forgot what he had called it, seeing as it had been along time ago. So we had started calling it 'River Flows in You' because father had always told us that 'we all flow in different ways'. I remember Lucas telling me how much he loved the song after he heard me play it one time. I remember all the fascination that was in them as he watched my hands fly over the piano. I remember how excited he was when i asked him if he wanted to learn how to play it. I remember- the door opened showing none other than a very,_ very _pissed off Mrs. Kenzi. I remembered that she told us if she ever heard music coming from Carson, Lucas or I we would be kicked out.

"Get your bags and leave, by the time I come back from my walk i expect you LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT out of this house" She yelled; when we didn't move she added "NOW" all 3 of us scurried up the stairs and packed our stuff as fast as werewolf, vampire, and legend could.

**Hey I decide to call whatever Kate/Cecilia is a _Legend._** **R&R please!**

**I do not own any of the songs they belong to their rightful owners.**

** watch?v=AsZG-fo1-Q4 -video of Lucas playing the song (I DO NOT OWN)**


End file.
